Beginnings, Middles, and Ends
by Megaira
Summary: *For Kacchako Appreciation Week* One Shot Series! Prompt: Ten Years Later- "Kids!" Uraraka squealed. Since she was a little girl she always imagined herself with kids running through her house, but she never imagined Bakugo would have that vision. "You don't even like kids." She figured they would have to eventually ease into the topic of a family.
1. First Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia. I am not making a profit off of this.

A/N: So for the appreciation week, I decided to do a series of one shots that were connected. There might be some other one shots to go in between, but for now I just have the ones for the week. We shall see what happens!

* * *

The first time he noticed the hollow heaviness floating in his chest was during the Sports Festival Fighting Round against that round faced girl. Bakugo hadn't known her name despite them sharing a homeroom, but she stepped out unto the arena, delicate little fist curled as she lowered into a fighting stance.

Bakugo expected the pressure of adrenaline. The world was watching and waiting to see what he could do in a one on one fight.

He thrived on it.

Adrenaline meant sweaty palms, and sweaty palms meant plenty of ammunition for battle. The hormone would cause his breathing to become labored. Biologically, he understood the necessity. Labored breathing would increase his circulation, increased circulation benefited his muscles and brain.

The heavy breathing was fine.

The unfamiliar pain radiating through his chest as he stared into chocolate brown eyes had been a shock. The match hadn't even started and her glare had nearly brought the hothead to his knees. He assumed victory would cure a sudden case of butterflies.

So, he fought.

He dodged and countered everything she managed throw at him and was declared the victor after she had nothing left.

Victory somehow magnified the fluttering in his chest even though Recovery Girl assured him he was in top condition for his next match. He faired fine in his other matches without that unfamiliar twinge in his chest, so he figured it was a fluke.

The only thing Bakugo could blame were nerves.

Badass or not, he was only human. Humans got nervous, but heroes didn't let people see their weaknesses. Their lives depended on it.

So, he carried on.

Until Valentine's Day.

He'd spent months accustomed to the empty twinge bubbling in his chest, but today it seemed hotter today as it shortened his breath. Somehow, he'd managed to sit calmly as his classmates flurried around him. Girls giggling loudly as they dropped off chocolates and cards. Boys anxiously waiting or early accepting gifts.

The remains of his singed Valentine's basket were pushed to the corner of his desk. Bakugo slouched angrily at his desk, arms folded tightly in front of him as he focused on somewhere beyond the classroom windows.

His hands dug into the sleeves of his school uniform fighting the emptiness in his chest. The thudding of his heart vibrated between his ears as his classmate's chatter irritated him.

"Stupid holiday…" Bakugo murmured, sliding further in his chair. Aizawa had surprised them by giving the girls time to pass out Valentine's gifts. The stoic professor comfortably slid inside his yellow cocoon, declaring students were free to pass out their candy and cards.

Iida had announced at the beginning of class that students would be permitted to pass out Valentine's at the end of the class session. Bakugo planned to exit the moment Aizawa had closed class; he hadn't received a Valentine since the beginning of junior high school and was now forced to watch Deku receive enough chocolate to feed a small village.

A slow growl bellowed in his throat at the sight of the small mountain of chocolate growing on that peon's desk.

"Bakugo..." A bright bubbly voice squealed as light footsteps approached.

The hot head turned sharply looking up at sweet chocolate brown eyes. That round face girl from the sports festival. "Uraraka?" His brow furrowed, anger easing into confusion. The ache in his chest turned to fire that crept up his neck and burned to the tips of his ears. What the hell did she want with him?

Her eyes wrinkled as a bright smile wove along her face, "You remembered this time!" She giggled, rocking on the balls of her feet as she teased lightly.

Her light laugh rumbled through his chest, spreading warmth and making the phantom hole in his chest deeper. His jaw clenched as he ignored the feeling, "What do you want?" Bakugo couldn't understand why he wanted to hear her laugh again.

"Well…" She drawled, her eyes looking at his bag suspiciously. "I was going to drop this in your Valentine's bag, but-" Uraraka cringed looking at the remains of the charred bag before her. "Um, you don't have one." There was no need to point out the fact that he'd obviously destroyed his bag during one of his fits.

"Huh?" He sputtered forcing his trademark scowl and ignoring the heat blooming on face.

"This is for you," Uraraka chirped softly as she placed the gift on his desk. The small boxed was wrapped with black paper and decorated with an ornate red and orange bows. "I wasn't sure if you liked chocolate, but the chocolate shop I got it from has specialty flavors! This chocolate has a hint of chilli powder. It's supposed to be gourmet or something," she shrugged innocently as she rambled. "I don't kno-"

Bakugo looked at the small box on his desk as if it were viper ready to strike him. "Why?" He turned to her faded as his eyes slid around the classroom walls. Thankfully, no one seemed to be notice what was going on between them.

Uraraka nibbled on her lower lip as her head tilted in thought.

He swallowed a tight lump that sank into his stomach heavily as he watched her think. "Well?" He snapped, anxious for a response and for his head to stop spinning.

"I heard you liked spicy food," she shrugged with a little grin. "So spicy-ish chocolate? It's really good! Has a nice pleasent spice after you eat it. I tasted one-"

"No, round face!" He huffed, gesturing to the gift almost distastefully. "Why are you giving me a gift!?" He figured she would get presents for Deku and that four eyed pain in the ass. She was probably one of those people who got something for everyone.

The hot head frowned looking over at the small mountain of chocolates spilling from Deku's bag. A small box wrapped in green paper and a bright blue bow rested at the center of his desk. He snarled scanning the rest of the room for similar boxes decorated with ornate little bows.

Four eyes, too, had one wrapped in white that was tossed in with the rest of his treats, but they were the only two.

How did he get added to her gift list.

Bakugo felt the tension ease from his shoulders as he ache in his chest throbbed loudly, "Well?!"

"It's Valentine's Day," Uraraka blinked, unsure of the answer he was looking for.

No shit Sherlock. "And?!"

"And you give chocolate on Valentine's Day?" She questioned slowly. Was this some sort of trick question. She looked around the classroom. Little gifts covered their male classmates desks as the girls of her class weaved in and out of the rows to hand out their tokens of appreciation and affection. "Like everyone else is doing," Uraraka gestured to the holiday activity around her.

"No," He growled. "Why me?" He knew he'd done nothing worthy of receiving chocolates. From the moment he sat foot at U.A., he'd made it his mission to become the number one hero. Friends and memories wouldn't matter in the long run, so he hadn't bothered with them.

She considered the question for a moment, her shoulders shrugging as a soft smile appeared on her lips, "I don't know." Her answer was honest as she turned to walk back to her seat. "I figured you could use something sweet." With a gentle wink and a little flush, she skipped back to her seat leaving Bakugo stunned in silence.

His face erupted with heat, feeling as if his face had ignited.

What the actual hell?

"Hey man," Kaminari called, leaning up out of his seat to peer over at the hot head's desk. "Who the hell gave you chocolate?" He questioned, loudly.

To be fair, the logical side of Bakugo recognized that it was a reasonable question.

He was a jackass on a good day and a down unbearable most of the time. If he were an outsider looking at the situation, he'd ask the same question.

"You gotta girlfriend or something?" Why was that idiot's voice getting louder? "Who the hell would put up with your cranky ass?"

He didn't have to look around him to feel the confused stares slowly narrowing in on him. Why did the thought of calling that round face girl his girlfriend make his palms sweat and heat consume his face?

"Yo, you blushing or something?!

He was. "Bite me, asshole!" Bakugo growled between gritted teeth as he sprang from his seat. Snatching the little box, he slammed his chair into the desk as he stormed out of the classroom. He ignored the tremor in his chest catching Uraraka's stare as he slammed the door behind him.

This was ridiculous.

Bakugo Katsuki was someone who possessed more ability in his baby toe than some of those extras had on their best days.

He was tough.

Intelligent.

Agile.

He didn't give a flying fuck what they thought about him.

So, why was he suddenly aware of the crushing weight of her gaze?

Why did his chest hurt?

He collapsed against the wall next to the classroom door, clutching a hand to his chest as he tried to soothe the ache. Face hot and ears burning, he panted as he wiped his palms on his pants. He moved his fingers to the gift, tracing the wrapping paper.

He scoffed softly, looking down at the small present. Bakugo gently balanced the gift in his palm, while his other hand carefully untangled the bow. He tore the paper down revealing the small container filled with chocolate candies wrapped in fire red shiny paper.

Bakugo couldn't remember that last time he'd had chocolate. Did he even like it?

Bring a piece to his lips, tore he the wrapper off with his teeth and pulled the chocolate into his mouth. The soft chocolate began to dissolve as soon as it hit his song. He could clearly taste the deep flavor of rich dark cocoa with a hint of the warm spice she'd promised him. Bakugo felt a slow smile curl on his lips as candy swirled around his mouth.

His thoughts drifted back to the girl who'd presented him with the gift. His fingers dug into the jar, pulling out another candy as he exhaled deeply, "Something sweet, huh?"

Like she promised, the sweetness faded into the gentle burn of spice.


	2. Fragile

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia. I am not making a profit off of this.

A/N: On to the next!

* * *

"Well?"

Recovery Girl kept her eyes on the dial of the blood pressure cuff, ignoring his snappy question. "It's normal," she told him, pulling the stethoscope buds from her ears and releasing the pressure from the cuff. "You're as fit as a fiddle." She walked over to her desk and picked up her clipboard and making some quick notations.

Bakugo sighed, his head dropping down between his shoulders. A low growl erupted from his throat as his hands dug into the back of his head, "You need to check me again." His symptoms weren't normal, and he couldn't let those extras see him in this condition.

As far as he was concerned, he better be dying at this point.

"Young man, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you," Recovery Girl looked over his chart with a loud sigh. "Your temperature is normal, for you-"

No. There were times his body and face burned hotter than anything he'd felt before. He knew his quirk made his temperature warmer than usual, but this wasn't the same.

"Your lungs are in perfect shape-"

He couldn't even complete five miles on the treadmill without feeling like he'd been sucker punched. It was bad enough he couldn't finish his workout, but having to stop running in front of Deku, of all people.

"Sure, you could stand to calm down, but your blood pressure and heart rate are within the normal bounds-"

"No." Bakugo refused to accept it was normal to hear the deafening thudding of his heartbeat ringing in his head. "Something isn't right."

The older woman sat at her desk, turning her chair to face the boy sitting on the cot.

"I've been getting chest pains, shortness of breath, my temperature has been going up-"

She raised an eyebrow.

Bakugo could already see the question forming on her lips. "Without me using my quirk," he told her quickly. His temperature naturally ran high, and he couldn't recall feeling this warm before even with sickness. "I can't afford to fall behind because of this bull-"

Recovery Girl narrowed her eyes.

"Crap," he corrected himself quickly, with a small huff. He knew well enough not to test her. "Whatever is going on, I need this fixed."

The nurse looked over his chart once more, flipping through the pages. "Okay," she settled closing his chart. "Tell me what's going on again."

"I already told you," Bakugo's jaw clenched as he rested a bored elbow to his knee and planted his face to his palm. "It feels like my chest is empty and pained, and I have trouble breathing. I'm getting sweatier than usual, racing pulse, my face is turning red…"

Her brow furrowed listening to his symptoms carefully, "You were training when this happened?"

"Today, yeah!" He shouted. How hard was this to diagnose? "But it happens when my heart rate shouldn't be elevated. Sometimes I'm sitting in class or walking down the hall." He'd been stricken with these symptoms a few times sitting in alone in his dorm, his thoughts drifting to a pair of sweet chocolate eyes.

"Okay," Recovery Girl nodded, leaning a little closer to him as she looked over his chart once more. "I want you to tell me what happened."

"How many times do I need to say it?!"

Her question was simple, "Do you want a solution?"

Bakugo huffed, "I was in the gym. I was running. It felt like my heart was going to explode out of my ch-"

"Slow down," she stopped him, shaking her head. "What was going on around you?"

Bakugo rolled his eyes, huffing as he slouched angril in his seat. His arms crossed over his chest, "What does it matter?"

"According to your chart, Bakugo Katsuki, you're fine, but," she paused, her lips tightening as her mind tried to make sense of the information. "You say you're experiencing symptoms, so maybe we need to consider some outside factors. So, what exactly happened? What were you seeing? Smelling?"

"I was in the gym," he sighed, shrugging as he tried to recount the day. "My morning was normal. I had breakfast, some rice and a little bit of fish, then I went to the gym." Red eyes drifted to the ceiling, Bakugo shook his head as his lips twitched in thought. "I warmed up, everything was fine. Then I got on the treadmill…"

"Alright," she nodded, making some notes.

"Shit for hair walked in with twat for brains…"

She choose to ignore his language continuing to make notes.

"They were shouting at the pervy little midget about something. I put on my headphones, cranked up the volume, and increased the speed on my treadmill."

That could be something. "Were you out of breath?"

"No," Bakugo scoffed. "I was climbing to my normal range for cardio, but it wasn't at my peak level." He prided himself on being in excellent physical condition even without the use of his quirk. Part of his training regime included running at least five kilometers daily. It was something he should be able to do in his sleep at this point.

"Then what happened?"

"I had gotten to about two and a half kilometers, and Deku," he spat. That name left a bitter taste in his mouth. "Walks in with the four eyed douche face, icy hot bastard, and round face-"

"Round face?" Recovery Girl questioned with interest.

"Yea." For a moment, the air around him thinned as he thought of her. "Uraraka."

"You know her name?"

"You asked!" What was that about?

"What's 'four eyed douche face's' name?"

Bakugo blinked, head coiling back in shock the question. What the hell was that jerk's name?

"What about the 'pervy little midget'?" It was upsetting that she knew exactly who he was talking about. "Or 'icy hot bastard'?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know those extras?"

"You know Uraraka?"

"I faced her at the festival!" The burning in his chest was back carving a hollow hole inside of him.

She raised an eyebrow giving the flustered teen a smirk, "You also faced 'icy hot bastard' as you call him, so shouldn't you know his name?"

"That's not the point!"

Resting her clipboard to her lap, Recovery Girl shot him a knowing smile, "What happened when Uraraka walked in?"

"She was with Deku and his merry band of idiots," he grunted. "She was with them on the floor mat."

"And?"

"She-" He'd remember his eyes following her to the mat. She was laughing at something one of the idiots said when her fingers went to the hem of her shirt, yanking the piece of clothing over her head. Bakugo remembered a flash of heat traveling from his toes to the tips of his ears that the sight of her in a deep red sports bra and black leggings.

"Young man?"

Fire flooded his face as he remembered the sight of her bending and stretching in front of him on the mat. "She-" His chest pounded as air in the room became thinner. What the hell was he supposed to say? "She was warming up on the mat." He pretended his voice hadn't cracked, pushing a scowl to his face. He surely wasn't going to talk about how she'd bent-

"Okay," Recovery Girl nodded, placing the chart on the table. "You're not sick."

Bakugo eyed her strangely.

"It's perfectly normal for you to develop these feelings at your age. With all your hormone-"

Feelings? The only thing Bakugo Katsuki felt was pity for the extras competing beside him and boundless confidence in his ability to become the number one hero. What the hell was she talking about? "What?"

"You have a crush."

"What?!"

"You like her."

He looked at her horror sticken.

"You think she's pretty."

His face bloomed as his stomach sunk down into the soles of his feet. "Who?!" Bakugo knew the answer before he finished asking the question.

"The one you call 'round face'," Recovery Girl stated. "Which, if you want some advice, isn't the best way to express interest in someone."

"How?!" He'd watched her and that moron, Deku, dance around each other like a ridiculous cliche. Bakugo knew she was off limits, not that he'd been looking in any particular direction to begin with but still… "I'm not attracted to her."

"How do you feel when you look at her?"

"What?" He yelped angrily, his face matching his eyes.

She cast him a knowing look, "Do you get the shortness of breath? Does your face feeling hot, or do you get a pang in your chest when she's near you? How about when you think about her?"

Bakugo stopped and considered the question carefully. "I do not," he shouted, the redness on his face betraying him.

"Bakugo," she leaned closely to him, her face softening as she smiled at him. "You understand that you came to me with a medical concern."

His chest heaved as he listened to her, trying to calm down after the sudden revelation.

"That means anything we talk about is confidential," Recovery Girl assured him. "This conversation doesn't leave this room."

His fist clenched in frustration, "This is stupid. What the hell am I supposed do about this?"

He couldn't avoid her. Being in the same class meant they often had opportunities to be paired with or against each other. Also having the same homeroom meant having a similar course schedule outside of hero studies, so avoidance was impossible.

The only option Bakugo could see was denial and anger. Those particular emotions worked well for him.

"Well, the choice is yours really," Recovery Girl told him gently. "Though, it seems like you ignoring your emotions isn't the answer. Did you consider talking to her?"

"I do talk to her!"

"Without calling her round face or insulting her friends?"

He coiled back in his seat, lips tightening.

"I thought as much," she sighed with a little nod.

"What the hell would be the point? She's practically obsessed with Deku," he grumbled, scowl deepening as he folded his arms over his chest. His head jerked toward the wall as he curled down in his seat.

The older woman sighed with a little smile looking at the teen, "So you're saying she is already spoken for?"

"No!"

"So, what's wrong with asking her to go for a walk or to share a meal?"

Red cheeks puffed out in frustration, "She doesn't like me!" The words stung in his chest, transforming the hollow emptiness into anxiety. Rejection wasn't something he was used to experiencing, and Bakugo wasn't ready to try it.

"How do you know?"

Bakugo's jaw relaxed as his head tilted in disbelief, "Are you fucking kidding me?!" Unless Uraraka had some secret thing for bad boys…

Recovery girl narrowed her eyes at him, placing her hands on her hips.

"Ma'am," he added quickly, sighing loudly. "In case you didn't notice, I'm kind of an asshole." Bakugo wasn't so blind that he couldn't see his behavior and what other people thought of him. He knew he was loud, overconfident, aggressive, and unrelenting.

Everything a number one hero needed to be.

"I've noticed." She didn't need to point out that everyone in the school had noticed. "But, I also know that you are capable of not being an asshole."

It was easier for him to strike before someone else had the opportunity to get him.

"I also know that it's scary when you don't have control," Her smile was friendly as she gently patted the teen's head. "The best you can do is try, Bakugo Katsuki. Try getting to know her. Be kind, but also be yourself. If she is to like you, she should like you- not who you think she would like."

He'd be damned if he was going to act like Deku.

"White's Day is coming up," she reminded him. "Get her something. Some flowers should do it."

Bakugo stood up, nodding with his eyes cast to his shoes. His face still burned as his feet shuffled toward the door.

"And for god sakes, stop calling that cute girl round face! It isn't flattering."

"Yea, yea…" He rolled his eyes shuffling out of the office.

"Start using her name!"


	3. Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia. I am not making a profit off of this.

A/N: Actually, I think this was my favorite. Yep...

* * *

The world was ending.

Probably not.

But, something was definitely going on. It might not be a rain of fire, but Uraraka knew something was definitely strange.

She hadn't expected Bakugo to accept her Valentine's chocolate, and she couldn't quite explain why she'd gotten him some. Prior to the Sports Festival, he didn't know her name. After she'd picked out gifts for Deku, and Iida she'd found herself frozen in front of the wall of chocolate with familiar red eyes and blonde hair flashing in her head.

Bakugo accepting her gift had been one thing. She hadn't expected him to enjoy it.

That evening she caught him in the lounge. He sat at one of the study tables, textbook and candy jar in front of him and a bright red chocolate wrapper balanced between his finger tips. She watched curiously as he licked his lips, clearly enjoying the treat he'd just eaten.

Uraraka wasn't sure why knowing he enjoyed the candy or watching him bring a candy to his lips made her heart flutter, but she wouldn't argue with the good feeling.

She also hadn't expected him to be nicer. Maybe nice wasn't the right word, but since Valentine's Day there was something different about him.

He was still Bakugo Katsuki, King Explosion Murder as he'd preferred to be called.

He was still loud, determined, unstoppable, and competitive, but he seemed softer.

Gentler?

She knew if she mentioned this observation to anyone, they'd call her insane.

She wasn't.

Bakugo had started using her name. She'd grown to accept his usual grunt or growl of "hey you" or "round face". Granted, she wasn't complaining, but she wasn't used to the sound of her name rolling off his lips or the shiver it triggered.

Uraraka wasn't imagining things when he murmured "good match" after their sparring session. For a moment, she thought she'd hit her head on the mat a little too hard after he delivered a kick sending her down. Surely, she was suffering from a concussion because Bakugo wouldn't extend a hand to help her up.

He certainly didn't tug her a bit harder than needed, pulling her to bump against his chest, and certainly wouldn't smirk at her clumsily trying to put distance between them. She also didn't blush furiously as she retreated.

She definitely didn't think about how good he smelled.

Most strange of all, Uraraka was pretty sure she caught him smiling at her. Not his snarling battle face, but relaxed brows and lips upturned like a normal person.

Yep.

The world was ending.

There was no logical explanation.

King Explosion Murder did not smile unless he was beating or laughing at someone. She'd checked to make sure that her hair wasn't sticking up, there was no toilet paper beneath her shoe, and she most definitely hadn't tucked her skirt into her underwear. Bakugo Katsuki had no reason to smile at her.

Unless the world was ending.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You are pathetic."

Bakugo snarled, shoving the bouquet behind his back. "The fuck did you say?" He placed his back against the wall. Scowling, he pretended not to hear the crunch of the plastic and tissue paper against his back and the wall behind him.

Kirishima folded his arms, leaning against the wall opposite his friend. "I already saw them," he shrugged with a little smile. "So no point in crushing those pretty flowers to protect your pride, dude."

"Fuck off, hair dye." Bakugo slowly pulled the flowers from behind his back, taking a small step around the corner to peek into the lounge.

Uraraka had been sitting on one of the small chairs with a book curled in her lap and notebook resting on the arm chair as she bobbed along to a tune blasting from her headphones. One of her hands studiously writing notes while the other fiddled with a plush white rabbit.

If he had to guess, he's say it was a White Day gift from one of the goons she hung out with.

Probably Deku.

He would get her that pansy ass gift.

"Hair dye?!" Kirishima snickered, slamming a hand on Bakugo's shoulder. "Oh, man," he doubled over as quiet laughter bubbled in his chest. "What happened to shit for hair? You're getting soft, my friend."

"I'll show you soft when I break your goddamn fingers," Bakugo seethed, turning to face the red head.

"You realize like a couple months ago, you would have fired a warning shot, right?" At the very least, he would have gotten into his face.

Bakugo's eyes narrowed, jaw clenching tightly. He wasn't about to risk damaging the flowers. "The fuck do you want?" He mumbled, shoving his friend's hand off. Bakugo quickly looked over his shoulder, checking to make sure Uraraka was still sitting.

"Just give her the flowers," Kirishima sighed boredly with a knowing smirk.

It wasn't like he could hide the bouquet. "Who?" Bakugo didn't have to admit who they were for.

"Uraraka."

Bakugo huffed, frowning as his cheeks and ears flushed, "No. I'm not-"

"Dude, as your friend-"

What the fuck ever? Bakugo rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to throttle the redhead in front of him.

"I'm going to tell you." This was probably at the expense of his own life, but it was for the sake of friendship. "It's pretty obvious that you've got a thing for her. I mean, I'm your best friend, so I notice things like this-"

"Great," Bakugo muttered, hanging his head in defeat. He was trying to be discreet about his feelings, but if this moron noticed then there was no telling who else had. This was exactly what he was trying to avoid. If he was going to take an honest stab at this, he didn't want the world to have a front row seat to his likely rejection.

"Just give her the daisies, man," Kirishima sighed. "It's White Day-"

"I know that moron!" Bakugo growled. "And they're not daisies." He'd gotten her a small bouquet of white roses and forget-me-nots. If he was gonna do this, Bakugo Katsuki was going to do this right. "They're roses and forget-me-nots," he grumbled, suddenly feeling very small.

"Okay," Kirishima sputtering behind a smile. He was going to ignore that correction. For now. "Just give her the flowers."

"That's what I've been trying to do," Bakugo hissed, turning back to face her. It'd been awhile since he'd seen anyone enter the lounge area on this floor of the dorms. He was smart enough to realize that there was a good chance of someone walking in as soon as he approached her. Bakugo had originally planned on leaving the flowers with a note at her door.

However he refused to potentially let Deku or any other loser take credit for his grand gesture, so he was forced to stand and wait for his opportunity to give her the flowers.

"Dude, everyone is down at the level one lounge doing a big gift exchange mixer for White Day," Kirishima told him, pushing him toward the lounge. "You've got time."

"Why the hell didn't you say so earlier?!"

Kirishima shrugged, leaning against the wall, "I figured you knew."

Getting blood on the flowers was not apart of the plan. Bakugo was pretty sure Uraraka wouldn't appreciate it. He'd have to settle for beating Kirishima within an inch of his life some other time. "Fuck it, just," he inhaled, collecting his nerve. "Make sure no one comes in here."

"Go get her, stud."

Murdering that red headed fool was definitely on the agenda after this.

Carefully tucking the flowers behind his back, Bakugo quickly walked over to her determined to give her the flowers before he lost his nerve. "Oi, Uraraka…"

Bakugo rolled his eyes, ignoring Kirishima's groan of disbelief, "Dude! Are you kidding?" Hopefully, Uraraka hadn't heard his commentary.

"Bakugo?" Uraraka grinned, gently plucking out her earphones. She pulled the stuffed bunny between her hands as she looked up at him. "What's up?

He scowled feeling the familiar burn of affection searing as uncertainty kicked in. Jaw clenched, Bakugo's head twisted as he fought with the words jumbling on his tongue.

She closed her textbook, head tilting curiously and brown eyes filled with worry. "Are you okay?" Uraraka asked slowly.

"Tch…" He growled, reaching the end of his fuse. "Here!" Bakugo shoved the bouquet of flowers into her lap.

"Come on, dude…" Kirishima's voice groaned from the background. "You're killing me."

Uraraka jumped back, looking at the flowers on her lap as if he tossed a grenade in her lap. Her eyes drifted down at the elegant white flower arrange and to the blushing blonde with unreadable red eyes. "What?!"

A growl bubbled low in his throat as nervousness swarmed his senses. "They're yours!" Why was she so confused? Over the last few weeks, he'd actually taken Recovery Girl's advice.

He'd stopped calling her 'round face', and starting using her name.

He'd been nicer to her.

Hell, he'd even followed the crazy little voice inside his head telling him to be a bit bolder sometimes.

Why the hell was she surprised? Bakugo figured she would have taken the hint by now.

Uraraka picked up the bouquet. Her nose wrinkled in complete bewilderment as she looked at the flowers. "From who?"

"Me!"

"You?" No way.

"Yeah!" Bakugo shouted, feeling the words and air escape from his chest faster than she could control. Did she think he was some kind of errand boy? For who? Certainly not Deku.

She frowned. "Why?"

"What the hell do you mean why?"

"Why are you giving me flowers?" Uraraka questioned, ignoring the blush that was slowly creeping to her face. If the world wasn't ending before, it was certainly ending now.

"It's White Day!" Bakugo hadn't expected this to be easy, but he didn't expect to be this complicated.

The wrinkle in her brows deepened as she brought the bouquet to her nose, her eyes locking with his. Uraraka's face softened slowly as she watched him carefully for a moment.

His arms were crossed in front of his chest. The usual scowl on his face was laced with an emotion she'd never seen him wer.

If Uraraka didn't know any better, she'd say he was nervous.

But then again, she knew better.

Her fingers stroked the soft rose petals as her face relaxed into a small smile. "No one has ever given me flowers before," she confessed softly. "Thank you, Bakugo."

For a moment, anxiety rolled from his stomach as he felt a wave of relief, "You're welcome, Uraraka."

"Go in for the kill, go in for the kill! Continue the momentum… You got this!"

Bakugo's eyes drifted closed as he focused on not blasting Kirishima into a pile of ashes.

He and Uraraka were having a moment.

He'd deal with Kirishima eventually.

Later.

He'd kill him later.

Slowly and painfully.

"Are you hungry?"

Huh? "What?" Bakugo's eyes popped open at the question.

"Are you hungry?" Uraraka repeated, looking at him with a bright smile. "I haven't eaten dinner yet, and I was going to head over to the cafeteria. So…." She drawled, sweetly as bashfully brushed her nose on one of the petals. "Did you wanna come with me?"

"I guess." He nodded indifferently, swallowing the excitement of progress.

"Awesome," she grinned, standing up. "I just wanna put these in some water and take my stuff back to my room." She quickly gathered her books back into her bag and carefully picked up her bouquet as she exited the lounge area.

"Dude…" Kirishima sighed, eyes bright with pride and a hand over his chest as he approached Bakugo. "That was super manly." He gave a slow round of applause. "I was worried about you for a second, but you did it."

Why the hell was he friends with this idiot?

"Well, she did it, but hey a it's a date no matter how you slice it, right?"

Bakugo needed a new best friend.

"I'm proud of you, bro."


	4. Rematch

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia. I am not making a profit off of this.

A/N: I'm having too much fun with this...

* * *

"Where the hell is everyone?"

Uraraka chuckled, stepping unto the sparring floor of the gym. Her hands placed on her hips proudly as she bounced on her heels. "Told you so," she reminded with a little giggle. "Finals are over, and everyone is looking forward to a little down time."

Bakugo shook his head as he looked around the empty gym, "Pathetic."

"No," she gently poked his arm, laughing at his scowl. Since White's Day, they'd found themselves slowly moving beyond their casual class interactions. "It's the end of the term. People are tired, Bakugo."

Nothing drastic, but on the Bakugo Katsuki scale of social interaction it was unprecedented.

They typically had breakfast together in the lounge before class started. He would make fun of her for eating natto and insist "that shit tastes like snot". She'd laugh pushing pieces in his face, laughing as he cursed.

Bakugo would slow his walk to the classroom, so she could match his stride. He'd listen patiently as she rambled and found himself comforted by her chatter or enjoying her silent company.

A few nights ago, Uraraka had made them some mochi for the their study session. She'd laughed sadly at his horrified reaction to her cooking, but delighted in the fact he promised to make her some mochi once the new school year started.

"Which isn't an excuse to slack off," he scoffed, shifting his weight as he folded his arms.

"But," Uraraka drawled. "It's definitely a reason to rest and recuperate."

"You're giving those extras too much credit." They both knew that most of their classmates were celebrating the end of the term, packing up their dorms, or indulging in some much needed and rare sleep.

"Part of being a hero is knowing when to step back." She gave him a firm nod, reminding him of All Might's lecture a few months ago. "Remember?"

"Tch," he dismissed rolling his eyes. "So, what are we doing at the gym?" Bakugo challenged with a knowing smirk.

"We," Uraraka nodded, fists curled in front of her with excitement. "Are going to have a rematch."

"What?"

"Rematch," she repeated with a nod as she stared up at him. "You owe me one."

"I don't owe you a damn thing, Uraraka," Bakugo insisted firmly with a small smirk. He folded his arm looking down at her, challenge glittering in his eyes.

Uraraka hopped in front of him, bringing her arms to her chest in a defiant stance of her own. "Scared I'll get you this time?"

His eyes narrowed as he clicked his tongue at her. "You know," he started, placing his hands on his hips as he shook his head. "I was trying to save your cute ass from another whipping-"

She blushed at the slip, unsure if she had the nerve to point out the fact that he'd called her cute. "That's funny, I thought you had remembered that I, quite literally, almost crushed you at the Sports Festival." Competitiveness and sass were much easier to navigate than unexpected compliments and pleasantries.

"Old news, angel face."

What? "Angel face?" She questioned feeling her cheeks flush. "Seriously?" Uraraka was able to let go of the cute comment, but that nickname caused butterflies to swarm uncomfortably in her stomach and her heart to stop.

"Well…" Bakugo grumbled, awkwardly scratching behind his head. He'd figured she would have caught the hint by now. In his mind, he'd done about everything possible to let her know about his affections. "Yeah…"

Everything accept actually tell her how he felt.

"You know…" He shrugged trying to remain as casual as possible. His hands shuffled in his pockets awkwardly.

"Know…" Uraraka shook her head. "What?"

"Are you kidding me?" Either she was too dense to read between lines, or she didn't understand he had a crush on her.

Bakugo didn't want to consider that this was her nice way of rejecting him.

"No." She frowned, brown eyes a little hurt at the harshness in his tone. Uraraka really didn't understand.

"Whatever." A part of him was perfectly content living in this weird phase they were in. They were teetering on the fine line of friends and something beyond that. There was no rejection here, but he couldn't help but wonder if they could have more. "You gonna fight me or what?" More meant taking a risk, and Bakugo wasn't ready to swallow his pride yet.

"You mean, am I gonna kick your butt?" Uraraka questioned slyly as she look a step back from him. "Oh, no quirks."

"That's bullshit"

"We don't need you setting fire to gym."

She had a point. "I'm not going easy on you just because you're cute," he promised. Feelings or not, Bakugo wasn't about to let her win. He knew that Uraraka didn't need him to take it easy on her.

"Naturally," she grinned, pulling her into a ponytail as she lowered in her fighting stance. "I'm not going easy on you either."

"Bring it on, cupcake!"

"Oh," she couldn't help but grin wickedly as they slowly started to circle each other. "I'm cupcake now, huh?"

"Well, you didn't like angel face." A smug smirk settled on his face as he brought his fists in front of him.

"I never said that." Her stance relaxed , eyes softening for a moment.

"Alright," Bakugo nodded. He swallowed a lump of nerves and self consciousness.

"So," she breathed. Pivoting one of her feet back, she took off in a sprint toward. "Shut up and fight me, Kacchan!" Uraraka charged at him with pulling her arm behind her and setting up for a right hook.

He didn't have time to be upset over the use of his least favorite nickname. "Nice try," he grinned, easily dodging her fist with a little chuckle. "Wonder where you learned that from?"

"I wonder?" She growled, pivoting sharply to turn to face him. Her training with Gunhead had given her the confidence to attack him and attempt to put him in the defensive. Uraraka threw a series of kicks and punches at him, hoping slowly working him against one of the walls.

Bakugo had no trouble blocking each of her attempts to connect. She'd definitely improved since their battle at the Sports Battle. Each of her attacks were more precise and more powerful than the last time they'd battled. "Alright," he announced, grabbing her wrist to stop one of her hits.

"Huh?" She looked up at her arm, caught in his grasp and back to his eyes. Uraraka threw her other arm at him, watching with frustration as he took hold of the other wrist. She thrashed in frustration, hissing as she tried to free her arms.

"You've gotten better, angel face," he chuckled, taking her wrists into one of his hands. "Ready to tap out?"

A slow smirk wove along her lips. "Nope," she announced. Leaping forward, her legs wrapped around his waist and forced his weight back.

Bakugo grunted, his back slamming against the mat.

The sudden impact allowed Uraraka to free her wrists. She sat up, legs on either side of him as her thighs held him in place. "Ha!" She cried, quickly grabbing his palms and forcing them above his head to pin him to the mat. "I win," she murmured, slowly leaning down so her nose nearly brushed against his.

His face flushed at their predicament. Bakugo Katsuki was competitive and stubborn, but he wasn't a damn fool. This wasn't an official match. He wasn't about to complain about the cute girl perched on his lap.

He sure as hell didn't let her pin him.

"Oh yeah?" But, he wasn't ready to surrender.

Uraraka nodded victoriously, "Yeah."

Bakugo pushed his against her, rolling her underneath him with a quick snap of his hips. "You were saying," he smirked, pushing her hands down into the mat as he rested his weight against her.

Her lips sneered as she tried to throw him off. "Not fair," she hissed, legs wrapping around his waist as she squeezed and twisted.

"Give it up, cupcake."

Uraraka sighed loudly as she relaxed, "I surrender Lord Explody Murder."

He leaned, down noses ghosting against each other. "That's King Explosion Murder to you."

"Right," she breathed, feeling her chest constrict and face flush.

Bakugo's eyes drifted to her lips as he panted lightly.

The full realization of the position they were in seemed to wash over the both of them.

His grip on her hands eased, face relaxing as he watched a soft blush grow on her cheeks.

She licked her lips, neck stretching a little closer to him. Brown eyes fluttered closed as she prepared to close the gap between them.

"Good match," he grunted.

Her eyes snapped open, watching as Bakugo released her hands.

He stood up, stepping away from her.

"Yeah."

He should have kissed her.


	5. Supernova

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia. I am not making a profit off of this.

A/N: Okay, Kirishima is becoming too fun to write...

* * *

"Dude…"

Bakugo sighed, jaw clenched as his hands tightened around his coffee mug. "I really didn't take a three hour train ride to listen to you bust my balls," he grumbled.

"Just…" Kirishima shook his head, folding his arms in front of his chest as he looked at his friend in disappointment. "How can I not bust your balls?"

The blonde scowled sinking further into his seat. He set his eyes to the window next to him, watching strangers disappear down the sidewalk. Bakugo couldn't even argue with him.

"You didn't kiss her!" Kirishima exclaimed, slamming his fists against the table. "I'm pretty sure the purpose of your three hour train ride is for me to bust your balls." It had been about a week since the school year had ended, and Kirishima had been more than surprised when his hot headed friend decided to pay him a visit.

Technically, Bakugo's train wide was two hours and thirty minutes. "Can you drop it?!"

"No," Kirishima stated with an unsure shrug. "Isn't that the reason you're here for me to talk some sense into you?" Oh how the tables had turned.

Bakugo's teeth ground together as a ragged hiss escaped him, "How the hell was I supposed to know she wanted me to kiss her?" What else was he supposed say? He couldn't say he was here to hangout. For a moment, he considered telling the red head he was sick of dealing with his parents, but even that excuse felt weak at this point.

Honestly, Bakugo hadn't planned on telling Kirishima about the missed kiss. He wasn't sure how they'd started talking about it. Kirishima had mentioned something about school. The subject of school lead to their class. Talking about class lead to the subject of Uraraka.

Before Bakugo knew it, he was telling him about what happened during their sparring match.

How their match ended with him pinning her to the ground.

Not kissing her.

"From what you told me," Kirishima cast him a small sorry-not-sorry frown. "You should have known."

Bakugo growled.

"Dude, she got you chocolate for Valentine's Da-"

"She got some for Deku, too," Bakugo spat venomously.

"You also got her flowers that she happily took and then invited you to dinner after."

Bakugo rolled his eyes huffing, "It was the cafeteria."

"You all have been hanging out more since White's Day!"

They really hadn't hung out at all prior to White's Day. "Tch."

"Look, man up," the redhead insisted, narrowing his eyes at his friend.

Bakugo tightened his arms in front of his chest, eyes narrowing murderously.

"You can look at me all pissy with your stank face if you want to, but I'm right," Kirishima insisted, giving a hard glare of his own. "I get that it's hard for you to embrace your feelings. And, you're one of those 'I'mma bite you before you can bite me' hot tempered people. I get it, dude."

"Are you finished, Freud?" Bakugo was suddenly regretting mentioning what had happened in the gym

"You're an asshole."

He wasn't wrong, but… "Fuck you, shitty hair!"

"But, you're not a bad person," Kirishima told him. "Underneath that bundle of rage, repressed emotions, fowl language-"

"I get it! I have issues!"

"You're a good guy," the redhead told him seriously. "And if you keep hesitating and playing games, you won't have chance with her."

Bakugo sighed, exhaling some of the rage bubbling inside him, "So, what the hell do I need to do?"

That was probably as close to "Okay, you're right" Kirishima would ever hear from him. "Ask her out."

"Where?"

"Lunch, dinner…" Kirishima shrugged. "What does she like besides food?"

"She likes…" Bakugo's lips twisted as he stared blankly in front of him. Why the hell was this hard? "Pink, mochi, stars…"

"So take her to dinner and go look at stars."

"Really?"

"You asked for my advice."

"I'm suddenly regretting it," Bakugo huffed, running a tired hand over his face.

"I'm telling you," Kirishima insisted. Placing his hands to his hips, he allowed a wide grin to overtake his face. "Take her to dinner, get some mochi, and go find a spot to look at stars. Find some constellations, planets, the moon, some supernovas, an-"

"How the hell are we supposed to find a supernova?!"

"Figure it out. You're missing the point-"

Bakugo was pretty sure Kirishima must have missed the whole astronomy unit they'd taken this past year.

"The point is you need to ask her out! Dinner, mochi, and a supernova." The redhead nodded proudly. "Keep it simple."

"If we are able to see a supernova, that would probably kill the mood and us, you moron," Bakugo informed as he pulled out his phone. "Not so romantic."

"Whatever." Kirishima snickered, "Then make sure she sees exploding stars behind her eyes when you kiss her this time."

"I fucking hate you."

"No you don't. You totally love me. You can say it."

Bakugo snarled, pulling up Uraraka's phone number, "No."

"Well, I'm manly enough to admit it."

"I hate you so goddamn much."

"I love you too, bro," Kirishima grinned, leaning over to tap his friend's hand and ignoring the warning growl. "So, what are you going to say?"

Why was the hell was he friends with this idiot?

"Dude, don't tell me you're texting her?"

"I swear to god," Bakugo mumbled, slamming his phone on the table. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Kirishima rolled his eyes, "Call her."

"What?! Why!?"

"You don't send a text message to ask a girl out. Trust me."

No. No way. Not ever. No.

Kirishima snatched his phone, quickly pushing the button to call Uraraka. "This is your moment!" He slid the phone across the table with a grin. "I believe in you!"

"What the hell!?" Bakugo panicked hearing the ringing. "What did you do!?" He hissed.

 _"Hello?"_

Kirishima pointed at the phone. "Answer it!" He mouthed pointing at the phone.

Fuck. Goddamn it. Shit. Bakugo quickly picked up the phone, glaring daggers at his friend across from him, "Hello."

 _"Bakugo?"_

Why the hell did she sound so surprised? "Yeah. What's up?"

Kirishima shook his head, brows wrinkling in confusion. "Really?" He mouthed. "Not manly! Did you think to try 'How are you' or-"

 _"I'm well. Just enjoying our time off. How are you doing?"_

Bakugo pointed a warning finger at him. "I'm alright," he spoke in the phone. "I was wondering…"

 _"Yeah…?"_

"Yeah…?" Kirishima whispered giving a bright smile and two thumbs up.

"Did you want to hangout sometime this week?"

 _"Of course." Her voice was soft and excited. "What did you wanna do?"_

"I mean, you didn't officially ask her out, but," Kirishima mouthed. "Good job, man. Proud of you!" His hands clapped together quietly as he continued listening.

That idiot was a dead man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm happy you called me," Uraraka smiled, turning her head to face him as she stretched out against the grass. Her hands rested against her stomach, heels clicking together before she looked back up to the stars. "I'm kinda surprised you did."

Bakugo frowned, turning to face her, "Why?"

"You don't strike me as a person who calls people," she shrugged innocently as her eyes traced random dashes between stars. "I figured you were more of a text message person."

He was.

"But, I'm glad you called," she repeated, grin widening as she turned to him once more. "You didn't have to come all the way here."

"Tch, I don't mind." If he could deal with train ride to see hair for brains, Bakugo could withstand the three hour ride to Suzuka.

"I could've met you halfway, you know."

"I already told you I don't mind." There was an irrational nagging part of his brain that didn't like the idea of her taking the train alone at night despite the fact that Bakugo knew Uraraka could hold her own.

He'd seen that girl lift twice her body weight and had experienced her fury.

He knew she could take care of herself, but couldn't shake worrying about her.

"I had to take the train to get here anyway," she smirked.

"Well, next time I'll come to your town."

The thought of next time made her heart skip a beat. "There's not as much to do there," she shrugged a little.

"Because we did so much today," he scoffed with a little smirk.

"We did!" Uraraka cheered. "We had ramen, went walking, got mochi and now," she drawled, poking his shoulder. "We are stargazing."

It was honestly the best afternoon he had in awhile. "I'm sure we could do those things outside of Tsu." His fingers dug into the grass as he sighed.

"I'm sure we could do those things in Tokyo, too," she whispered, curling her fingers into his hoodie and giving it a little tug as she looked at him grinning.

"We can." They would.

Uraraka rolled to her side, resting her forearm underneath her face as her other arm stretched out between them, "I wish there were more stars though."

"You mean you wish there were less lights," he smirked, turning to face her.

"Whatever gets me more stars." She grinned as her knuckles brushed against his palm. Uraraka scooted closer to him as she tilted her face to meet his gaze.

"We'll have to go the mountains then," Bakugo told her softly. "A lot less light pollution."

Uraraka sat up, leaning over him. She tentatively brought a hand to his face as she glanced down into red eyes. "You'll take me sometime?" She whispered moving closer to him.

He nodded, swallowing loudly at the weight of her eyes.

"We'll have a picnic?"

"Of course," he breathed quietly, staring at her mouth. Bakugo never found himself hesitating until he found himself caught in her eyes. The sound of his heartbeat thudded in his ears as one of her hands tentatively crawled up his chest.

What the hell was he so afraid of?

Her lips curled into a slow smirk. Soft brown eyes falling at half mast.

He panted softly against her lips, paralyzed.

"Yeah," she leaned down, brushing her nose against his.

Bakugo leaned up closing the distance between their lips.

Crawling to her knees, she cradled his face in her hands as they slowly moved away from each other. "You kissed me," she murmured against his lips with a small smile.

"I did." He sat up a little, touching one her hands resting against this cheek.

"About time," Uraraka grinned as a soft laugh escaped her lips.

His eyes narrowed playfully, pressing their foreheads together, "Don't start with me, cupcake."

"What?" She whispered innocently, eyes shining.

"You know exactly what." Bakugo placed another kiss to her lips. Pressing a little longer this time as he savored the feeling of his nerves dissolving.

She giggle into the kiss, tracing her fingertips to his hair. "I think," she murmured. "I think we definitely need more stars."

"I'll do you one better," Bakugo promised capturing her lips once more.

He'd show her a supernova.


	6. Kings and Queens

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia. I am not making a profit off of this.

A/N: So... My idea for this prompt was a stretch. Big stretch, but *shrug* I tried!

* * *

Uraraka hadn't wanted to come back.

She wasn't ready for a new school year. Even though she had everything packed for the dorms, fresh school supplies, a few new pieces of clothing, and was well rested, she wasn't prepared.

Her break was amazing. Almost too good for her to let go, but...

The time she'd spent with Bakugo had left her brain in a fog. He'd traveled several times during their break to spend time with her, and when they weren't together they traded text messages throughout the day.

Their return to U.A. left a few simple questions burning in her head.

First of all, what were they?

She couldn't say she considered him to be a friend.

Especially after their first kiss in the park.

Prior to Valentine's Day, it would have been a reach to call Bakugo a friend. But the moment Bakugo stepped in front of her with that white bouquet and nervous scowl, that word didn't feel like it was enough. The thought of him being just a friend made her chest clench and her stomach turn in painful knots.

Uraraka had friends who were boys. Midoriya was probably her best friend at U.A., and Iida was basically a brother to her. She felt like she got along wonderfully with all of the boys in her homeroom, but she had trouble pinning a label to Bakugo.

Bakugo was different. He'd become more than the confident hot head with an explosion quirk and fascinating eyes.

Over break, he'd brought her dinner and hooked his arm around her to bring her to his side. He helped her find constellations and enjoyed mochi with her in parks. Bakugo pressed impossibly gentle kisses to her forehead and teased her when she burned her mouth trying his food. They explored bookstores and shrines together until their feet ached and skipped stones across ponds.

She didn't expect things to stay the same once they went back to school. Uraraka knew they wouldn't have time for picnics and stargazing everyday, but how was she supposed to act around him?

Would Bakugo let her hold his hand like she'd done on their walks through the parks?

How were they supposed to act around their classmates?

Did he want to be more than friends?

The many unknowns had made her nervous.

They returned to the dorms the Saturday before classes started. Bakugo sent his usual "good morning cupcake" that morning, and they'd briefly talked about what time they'd each be arriving back. The hectic schedule and the constant hovering of her parents hadn't given her a chance to see him. Though they'd texted good night, and Uraraka figured she could talk to him about it tomorrow.

Sunday had been just as busy as move in day, and by the end of classes on Monday Uraraka had been so tired she didn't have the energy to overanalyze his usual good morning text message.

The impending doom from her Battle Tactics and Analysis seminar had left her head too full to worry about the little "x" he typed after his usual salutation.

For all she knew, it was a mistake or her eyes were tired she was seeing things.

Uraraka already had a stack of homework due tomorrow, and she needed to try to log some training time before the beginning of the year physical assessment.

"Checkmate…"

Uraraka frowned, head turning sharply to see red eyes staring at the chessboard in front of her.

"In four moves," Bakugo nodded, hands shuffling in his pockets. "No." He leaned down taking a closer look at the board. "Checkmate in three."

With a loud sigh, she tossed the the stack of papers in her lap to the ground as she ran a tired hand over her face and through her hair. "No way!" She'd settled on one of the couches in the common area to keep herself from crying from the stress of the assignment. "How?!"

The moment she'd seen Principal Nezu walk through the door, she realized this wasn't going to be an easy seminar. Uraraka hadn't anticipated the extra mini class wouldn't be so intense, but she'd been quickly proven wrong.

"I've been staring at this board for over an hour!" Nezu had assigned them chess boards to solve for homework. They were to solve how each side could win with the current position of pieces and describe how the opponent could block the strategy they created.

She wasn't sure if she should kiss him or throw the chess board at him.

"You just walk up here with a solution?"

He picked up one of the pawns, "One." Then he moved the rook. "Two." He moved the bishop last. "Three," he finished with a nod. "Checkmate."

She looked at him mouth open in horror. "I didn't even see that."

"I know," Bakugo smirked, taking a seat next to her. "You were so worried about protecting your queen, that you didn't realize she can handle herself."

"WHAT?! I thought the object was not to let the queen be captured."

"The game is about capturing the king," he explained. "Though the queen is the most powerful piece of the board. You don't want to make a stupid mistake with her, but you don't need to shove her behind a wall…"

"Fine, but what if I had done this?" She picked up one of her notes. After carefully resetting the board to Nezu's original challenge. "So you did this." She moved the black rook again.

He nodded.

"So, how about this?" She moved a white knight at her side.

Bakugo looked at the board. "Then I would do this." He moved a black pawn.

"Okay." She moved her king.

"Ha," he moved his knight. "Checkmate."

Uraraka's hands pressed against her face as she let out a strangled growled, "I'm so mad at you right now."

"You're not."

Tension melted from her body as she felt his hand go to her shoulder and give it a squeeze. Her hands dragged down her face as she pressed a curled fist underneath her chin. "I am." Uraraka couldn't decide if her face was flushed from how close he was sitting or from the frustration over her assignment and the last few days. "I'm not talking to you."

He laughed. "What's this thing for?" He questioned, tipping his head to the board.

"Battle Tactics and Analysis," Uraraka huffed, closing her eyes with a loud sigh. After days of trying to figure out where they stood, she guessed he wasn't someone who would be big on public displays. "With Nezu." At the moment, she didn't care about the tough guy persona. Uraraka leaned against his shoulder closing her eyes.

"Damn," Bakugo whistled loudly as he allowed her to rest against him.

"Yeah."

"I have Aizawa."

She chuckled bitterly, "Yep. I don't like you right now." She wondered if it was possible they could trade classes. He would probably enjoy this assignment or burn it.

Whatever worked.

She wasn't opposed to be burning the board at this point.

"Then get off my shoulder." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her tighter against him.

His bluff was called before he could finish his statement. She couldn't help smiling. "Too tired," Uraraka whined, moving closer against him.

"Take a nap then." Bakugo had learned she loved little cat naps in the afternoon. On one of their picnics, she stretched out on the picnic blanket. Using his thigh as a pillow as she napped in the afternoon sun, his fingers curled in her hair as he watched the scenery.

"Here?"

"Yeah. I'll wake you up in twenty minutes."

Brown eyes looked up at him, a little cringe stretched across her face. "Out here?" The lounge was empty, but she knew it was only a matter of time before one of their classmates walked in to see them.

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"Yeah cause you always let your friends sleep on your shoulder."

"I don't." Bakugo felt his jaw tighten as he heard a few whispers behind him. "And," he paused. He hadn't planned on talking about whatever was going on between them in the lounge, but her words presented an opportunity. "We're not friends." He wasn't sure how this whole thing was supposed to work, but-

"What?" A sad frown hung on her face as her eyes went wide. Her heart felt heavy at his admission.

Bakugo looked down at her. Guilt flooded his chest seeing the flash of hurt in her eyes. "I figured we were more," he whispered.

"Yeah?" She questioned. The corners of her eyes crinkling with joy as she felt lighter for the first time in days.

"I gave you flowers!" He shook his head as he teasingly plucked the little patch of skin between her eyes. "And took you on a date!" Several dates. "What the hell did you think?"

"You said you wanted to hangout, and you were giving me flowers because it was White Day," Uraraka shrugged, burying her face against his shoulder.

Okay, he'd never directly asked her out on a date. "I kissed you." Several times.

"I kissed you first."

Bakugo grunted, feeling frustrated at that fact, "That isn't the point."

"Oh?" She cackled, looking up at him with a mischievous little grin. "Enlighten me," she leaned up rubbing her rose against his. " _Katsuki_."

His jaw clenched fighting the smile growing on his face. "Yeah, well I kissed you back!" Whatever.

"You did," Uraraka gave a little nod. "So…"

His eyebrows raised.

"What does this mean?" She questioned slowly.

"Seriously, cupcake?!"

Uraraka cupped his face between her palms. "Seriously," she told him with a little smile. She knew, but there was a part of her that wanted to hear the words. "What does this mean?"

"This means," he sighed, pretending to be annoyed with her. "I'm your boyfriend."

She pressed their foreheads together.

"If you want me that is."

For a second, she didn't recognize the softness in voice and the unsure look in his eyes.

"Of course I want you to be my boyfriend, silly," she leaned back, tapping him sweetly on the nose. "How could you not know?"

Bakugo snorted, pressing a kiss to her lips. "How the hell could _you_ not know?"

"Welp-" That was fair. "I also didn't know the point of chess was to capture the king, so you should have known better." She sighed, resting her head against his shoulder once more.

Bakugo snorted, "Take a nap. We'll work on your chess strategy later, cupcake."

"Would make more sense if they went after the queen," she mumbled, closing her eyes. "She's more powerful."

He couldn't argue with that. "But she can handle herself. The king knows that."

He did.


	7. Ten Years Later

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia. I am not making a profit off of this.

A/N: I won't be home for the weekend, so I figured I would post the last prompt before bed. I had sooo much fun writing for appreciation week! I am super excited to write more kacchako.

Hopefully, a multichapter fic in the future.

* * *

 _Epilogue_

It was a stupid assignment.

All Might, who Bakugo had all the respect in the world for, had assigned them to write about where they saw themselves ten years from now. The moment he'd been introduced to the essay topic Bakugo scowled quietly in his seat, folding his arms tightly.

How the fuck was he supposed to know what would happen ten years from now?

He hadn't given much thought about a week from now. There was his usual routine of classes, training, and Ochako, but Bakugo didn't know what else to expect.

Logically, he knew he had another full year of classes at U.A. before he'd be able to pursue his dream as a pro hero, but he hadn't thought about the details of the future.

Unfortunately, All Might was very specific about the assignment. He was asking them all to reflect on where they'd think they would live, who would be around them, what would they be doing, etc…

Bakugo knew he was going to be a hero. In ten years, he planned on already reaching the status of number one hero. He expected that he would already have a couple years with that accolade.

He didn't see himself moving out of the country, so Bakugo was confident that he'd still be in Japan. Where exactly he'd end up, he wasn't sure. Living in or near Tokyo meant lots of action. Lots of action meant a lot of work and public exposure would be good for his career.

Though, he couldn't deny the how much he enjoyed the rural areas outside of Tsu with Ochako. He'd never considered living in a smaller town, but the open space and maybe owning a home with a big yard appealed to him.

What did Ochako think about that?

More importantly, was she part of the plan? He couldn't imagine her not being there.

Was Ochako writing him into her future?

Bakugo frowned, looking down at blank sheet of paper.

It'd been almost a year since they'd been dating. In that seemingly short time, Bakugo had trouble imagining his life without her. He looked forward to them eating breakfast together after they jogged around campus and studying together after classes. He enjoyed her falling asleep against his shoulder while they watched movies.

He knew they wouldn't be at U.A. forever, but she'd still be with him.

Right?

"What?!" He barked, distracted by the two sharp knocks at his door.

"Let me in!"

Perfect timing. "It's already unlocked, cupcake." He wasn't sure why, but the nickname seemed to stick with her.

Uraraka opened his door, pink backpack slung over her shoulder. "Hey you," she smiled, walking over to him to place a kiss to his lips.

"I thought we were gonna meet in the lounge?"

"Too noisy," Uraraka huffed. She dumped her backpack to his bed before she took her place there. "They're playing some game, so I figured we'd just do homework here."

"You mean cat nap?" He chuckled, turning from the desk at the opposite wall to face her.

She smirked, pulling on the hoodie he placed at the end of the bed. "No," Uraraka grinned innocently as she pulled out a notebook. Her fingers combed her hair into a loose ponytail. "I need to get started on this essay for All Might's class." She frowned, pulling out a pen. "Not to mention the I also have a problem set due for trig Monday." That was next week, but she didn't want to spend the weekend with nose in a trigonometry book.

"I was working on my essay too." Looking at a blank piece of paper angrily was a start.

"Cool," Uraraka nodded as she planted her feet against the bed. Her toes curled into the comforter as she propped her notebook up to write.

Bakugo watched as she furiously scribbled. "What are you writing?" Why the hell was this so easy for her?

"What it'll be like in ten years," she answered, her pace unbothered by his question.

No shit. "Obviously, babe!"

She giggled, leaning her head against the wall. "Well," she started. Uraraka tapped her pen against her cheek looking over her notes. "I wrote that I am going to be living in Japan…"

Bakugo figured that.

"I will be working as a rescue hero, naturally. Somewhere…"

He smirked. Another obvious fact.

Her lips twisted as she looked over the next part, "I hope in ten years to have a house, but an apartment would be fine."

"I can't imagine you not having a big backyard with flowers and stuff."

True. She loved to lay out in the grass and walk through the flowers when they were out. "The apartment would have to be by a park," Uraraka nodded as she made notes to sheet. "Like walking distance."

"Picky," he teased. Bakugo rested his arms along the back of the chair as he relaxed.

"Hey now! It is my future," She stuck her tongue out him, pointing her pen at him. "If I can't have a house, with a big backyard and ton of flowers, that I will probably kill-"

He'd gotten her a potted flower for her room a couple months ago. Somehow she'd managed to kill it within two weeks of her receiving it. To be fair, Uraraka warned him that she didn't have a green thumb despite her love of flowers.

"I could live with an apartment." She smiled brightly, "Those apartments we saw the other week would be ideal. Remember we were in Shibuya? The nice apartments across from that big park?"

"Yeah, but," Bakugo nodded, recalling the afternoon they spent there. "I thought you wanted to be closer to your parents?"

"I mean, sure, but it depends where we get hired I suppose." She sighed leaning back with a thoughtful frown. "It would be nice to-"

What did she say? "We?"

"Uhh…" Her cheeks flushed as she looked at him wide-eyed. "I mean, I just figured-"

Bakugo raised a curious eyebrow, trying to hide the amused smirk growing on his face as he watched stutter.

Uraraka placed her notebook on the bed, looking at him with wide unsure eyes as she sputtered nervously. "I thought that, well, I mean-"

She was absolutely adorable when she rambled. "Yes…?" He questioned not bothering to hide his mile wide grin.

"I assumed," she started carefully as she looked down to her toes. "That you, that we-"

"We," Bakugo repeated.

"We would still be together," she whispered.

He sat up, nodding a little, "Okay."

"Okay?" She questioned cautiously, eyes bouncing around the room nervously.

"I was thinking we were gonna need a house with a big backyard too."

Uraraka grinned widely, "Yeah?" Crawling off the bed, she made her way over to him.

He turned around in his chair, circling his arms around her waist as she straddled his lap, "Of course."

"The space would be nice," she sighed, allowing her mind to wander to the future. She looped her arms around his neck, looking down into soft red eyes. "Because we're gonna get some dogs!" She gasped happily. "And a couple cats."

"No," he shook his head, narrowing his eyes. "Having a brat run around will be enough."

"Kids?!" Uraraka squealed. Since she was a little girl she always imagined herself with kids running through her house, but she never imagined Bakugo would have that vision. "You don't even like kids." She figured they would have to eventually ease into the topic of a family.

"No," Bakugo admitted. "But it wouldn't be some random brat, it would be _our_ brat. There's a difference."

"You wanna have kids with me?"

"Eventually." He gave a little shrug unable to hide the smile on his face. "And _kid_. One!"

"That means," Uraraka's laughter slowed as she leaned in close to give him a teasing smile. "You wanna marry me someday."

"I thought that was obvious!" He yelled with a happy scowl.

"You were the one shocked when I said 'we'!"

Bakugo growled, shaking his head, "You're not getting rid of me, cupcake." His face softened as he brought a hand to the side of her face. "You're my favorite pain in the ass."

She howled with delighted laughter looking into tender red eyes.

His fingers sweetly rubbed the side of her face, ghosting their lips together, "I love you, Ochako."


End file.
